


My sweetheart; Любимая моя

by ProvidenceDiscord



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProvidenceDiscord/pseuds/ProvidenceDiscord
Summary: i wrote thi in 2016 when i was taking a russian course my senior year of high school





	My sweetheart; Любимая моя

My sweetheart; Любимая моя  
маленькая сестра , маленькая сестра , почему ты спрячься подальше ?  
Ты красивая. Вы золото .  
Не Поверите ли вы его и сделать как ваш сказал ?  
Он говорит вам правду , но вы не поверили ему . Подумайте, он бьющий ложь , что привело вас без причины.  
Он говорит вам правду , ты прекрасна , ты принадлежишь в своей постели .  
Вы больше, чем просто тело к нему , ты его сердце и место для отдыха его усталую голову .

little sister, little sister why do you hide yourself away?  
You are beauty. You are gold.  
Won't you believe him and do as your told?  
He tells you, the truth but you do not believe him. Think he is spouting lies, leading you without reason.  
He tells you the truth, you are beautiful, you belong in his bed.  
You are more than just a body to him, you are his heart and a place to rest his weary head.


End file.
